Truth of a Brother or False of a Hunter
by sapphirechamp
Summary: This is about Ash seeing Latias again to also see a fake Latios please R
1. the mystery starts

disclaimer : i don't own pokemon just this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth of a brother or false of a hunter, chapter one

Narrator: we join our heros on their way to the Battle Pyramid when they run into trouble.

"We're lost!" Ash yelled. " I thought we were over this Ash." Brock said annoyed. "pika!" said Pikachu. Pikachu's ears started to twitch. ''Huh, is something wrong Pikachu?" asked May. " Do ya hear something?" asked Max. Then Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran deeper into the woods.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash running after his pokemon. "Ash wait!'' the others yelled and ran after him. Ash ran to an abandoned cottage and saw a gir standing there. " Bianca?" Ash said both suprised and happy. The girl giggled and walked up to Ash and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek just as the others arrived. Brock asumed the fetal position and startde to cry while May and Max just stood there. " Are Bianca or Latias?" Ash asked not knowing his friends were behind him. ''Latias!" May and Max said simotaniously. '' Isn't Latias a pokemon?" May asked . " Uh yeah it's a long story." Ash said while rubbing his neck embarrassed. He told May and Max the story and they stood there with a suprised look on their faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the first chapter no flames.


	2. Latias Returns

disclaimer I don't own Pokemon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth of a Brother or false of a Hunter

Chapter 2 Latias returns.

"You really know Latias!?" May said. " Uh yeah." Ash said still embarrassed. " It's just so cool that you know her." May said excited. " Hey whats wrong with Brock?" Max asked " I don't know." May said. " Brock you okay?" Max asked. Brock suddenly jumped up surprising everyone then ran up to Ash and possible Bianca. " Excuse us for a minute." Brock said and took Ash a short distance away and talked to him secretly.

Ash and Brock's conversation

" Hey Ash you got to tell me your secret." Brock said. " What secret?" Ash said. " You know how too get a girl. I can't even get a date while you can get a girl too give you a kiss. twice! Man I'm jealous." Brock said. "What I have no idea what your talking about!" Ash said blushing. " Anyways I've got to get back to the others." Ash said and left.

"What was that about Ash?" May asked. " I don't really know." Ash said. "Anyone know were Pikachu is?" Ash ask worried. " Hes over here." Bianca/Latias said. " Pika-pi!" Pikachu said and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "You're Latias aren't you?" Ash said. " Ash how can you tell?" May asked. " Thats obviously Bianca." Brock said. Bianca/ Latias giggled ands said " You know me too well Ash." everyone besides Ash and Pikachu was shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres chapter 2 for you.


	3. UN RavelingTruth

disclaimer: you get it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Truth of a Brother or False of a Hunter

" How are you Latias?!" Brock said completely surprised. Latias just giggled. " She learned telekinesis." Ash said smiling. "Pikia." Pikachu nodded in agreement." So how did you know it was Latias Ash?" Max asked curiously. "Ya, what gave me away?" ask Latias just as curious. "well," Ash stated off,"your voice is kind of squeaky and the tips of your hair is turning red." (that is the real color right?) Ash said confidently smiling. "Really?" Latias asked confused."Pi-pikachu." Pikachu said. "Well, if Pikachu said it it's true."Latias said happily." And if I do it's not." Ash said hurt. " No offense Ash." Latias said smiling which made everyone laugh except for Ash of course.

"So what brings you Kanto?" asked Brock. "And is Bianca or Lorenzo here?"asked Ash hoping to see some more old friends. "No sorry Ash." said Latias sympathetically. 'But the reason I'm here is a secret. For now that is."said Latias as perky as ever. " I just gotta know," Brock said suddenly," was it you or Bianca that kissed a Ash in Altimore?" Brock asked which made Ash turn beet red blushing and made May giggle. "That's between me and Bianca." Latias said seriously but then giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there is chapter three. remember no flames.


	4. a secret nearly revealed

sorry its been along time since i updated but ya know with school and all...

anyways to answer a review: ( i don't think this is the right order.)

1. Ash:14

May: 11

Max: ??

Brock?? (i don't know how old they are :P)

2. they are in a forest lost no specific forest and then a small town

3. others my OC's all of which will never be used again .( Probably.)

4.read the sum

anyway here's ch 4 oh yeah sorry for the wait again.

I don't own Pokemon yatta-yatta.Now on with the show!!

--

Chapter 4 Truth of a Brother or False of a Hunter

After the laughing fit was over they went into the cabin and had lunch,after much complaining from someone(Ash),and had a nice conversation(cough yeah right cough) as follows: "So you're really Latias?" asked Max _again_. "Yes,Max I am" Latias not even bothered by the conversation (surprising huh?)

" So why be in a human disguise?" asked May (they don't stop!;P). " To protect myself from greedy people." Latias answered still calm. " So why choose this Bianca girl?" Max pressed on ( don't they ever give up, _readers: SHUT UP!! _I'll be quite now (shrinks out of existence))." I've known her all my life so I chose to copy her." Latais said _still_calm. They were about finished with lunch but then ...BOOM. Dust filled the air and three figures appeared. They started to say something until.."Don't start that motto of your's!!" yelled by the gang excluding Latias.(sorry don't remember the motto :P)"Oh, how rude you little twerps!"Jessie said. "That's right, you need to learn some maners!" James piped in." And I've got tha Purrfect robot, The Meow sir 3000!" Meowth(Kitty!!) finished for them. "Not this routine again" May sighed. "Now,give us that Pikachu!!" Jessie ordered which of course was followed by a "Never!!" yelled by Ash.Imidiatly following that a claw reached for Pikachu but then... It stopped mid reach and bent backwards with this blue light surronding it.All eyes went to Latias who was in human form smiling. the Meowsir 3000 exploded and Team Rocket was sent flying. "Meowth _do_ something!!" Jessie yelled angry as ever. "What can _I_do the robot exploded!?" Meowth countered."You know, that girl looked very familiar if you ask me."James in a thoughtful pose said thoughtful way. Team Rockets blasting off again!!"" Woobba!" ping then they were gone."That was weird.'' Ash muttered with nods from the others.

"So when did you learn to do that?" Ash asked Latias. "Do what?" Latias asked innocently. " You know, use you powers in your human form." Ash said playing along. "Oh, that, I think it's time told you my secret. The truth is...

--Yay Cliffy!! oh and sorry about the weird things temporary moments of insanity.


End file.
